


That Fantasy-Reality Line

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [38]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Content, Spanking, Subdrop, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Barry reads a story at work. A story about someone getting spanked for reading smut at work. But well, those things don't happen in real life... or do they?





	That Fantasy-Reality Line

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sage for allowing me to use their idea for Barry's username!

„That doesn‘t quite look like your current case, Allen.“

Barry jerked around, glarring at Julian and about to berate him for scaring him like that when he realised just what his most endearing coworker had been saying.

„I- what?“ He looked back at his screen, where he‘d been immersed in crossreferencing… where he‘d been immersed in reading his favourite writer‘s newest little ficlet. He‘d been helpless when he‘d seen the e-mail notification, it was a spanking fic! And varric_thetras always wrote such great spanking fics, he just _had to_ read it straight away.

„I was just… um...“ He coughed awkwardly and looked back at Julian who stared down at him with icy eyes.

„You were just reading smutty stories at work? That‘s not very professional of you, Allen“, Julian scolded him, and Barry was afraid to even wonder how long he might have been standing there already. He had been quite taken by the story, after all. It was about a fantasy that he‘d been entertaining himself, about a naughty, naughty boy being caught reading smut at work and being found out by his coworker. Said coworker than proceeded to turn the boy‘s poor ass so deliciously red… Barry wanted it for himself.

Not that he‘d ever tell Julian about it.

„Mh, seems like this… this Anders is about as bad as you, Allen“, Julian murmured, suddenly hanging over Barry‘s shoulder and scanning the screen with the fic still painfully plain and open on it. „And look how he‘s loving it, moaning like a wanton whore at being spanked by… Fenris? Good Lord, he‘s not a wolf, is he? Oh no, an elf… not sure if that‘s better.“ Julian continued reading, even reaching around Barry and grabbing his mouse to scroll down.

„Nice and red, that‘s good. Oh, look how much Anders is into it, he‘s going to come all over his.. why are they in some filthy shack where they don‘t have a proper bed?“

As Barry opened his mouth to reply, Julian simply clamped a hand over his mouth. „Sh, I don‘t want to hear.“

He took his sweet time reading after that, slowly going down the fic, his hand never leaving Barry‘s mouth. Of course, with his speed Barry could be out of there in less than a second. Julian didn‘t know about his speed, but Barry could just toss something down to distract him or something. He was clumsy enough that that would work.

But the thing was… that maybe Barry didn‘t want to get away.

„So… this Anders guy seems to have learned his lesson there. You think that‘ll apply to you as well?“ Julian asked before unceremoniously clearing Barry‘s desk by shoving everything to the ground.

„What do you mean will it apply to me as- hey!!“

Before he could ask what was going on Barry found himself shoved down onto his desk, face into his keyboard, with his pants already halfway to his knees.

„Well, you seem to be into this sort of thing, so this will be the one way I can finally teach you a lesson.“ Julian spoke full of confidence, but there was a hand resting softly between his shoulderblades, and Julian didn‘t proceed, clearly waiting for some kind of reply.

And what did Barry want to reply? Barry had had this sort of thing as a fantasy for years, to be punished at work like this, to be bent over his desk and have his ass beaten until it was red, only to then have to sit on it all day long still, flushing with humiliation every time he moved and was reminded of what he‘d gone through. The only thing was that he‘d always imagined it would stay a fantasy. He‘d never had a partner he‘d trust enough to do something like that with, and he wasn‘t the type to pick up one night stands either. But Julian… Julian would be perfect for this, if not for that fact that Barry would have to face him again every day after this. But it wouldn‘t have to be sexual, right? It could only be punishment, only kink, and then it wouldn‘t even be a one night stand and they could get back to how things were before.

So…

„Lock the door. Please? And you‘ll stop if I say metahuman.“

„At least you have enough common sense to ask for a safeword, Allen. I am impressed“; Julian spoke while moving over to lock the door.

Barry pointedly just stayed where he was.

Julian came back to him with a smirk on his lips and placed a rough pat on Barry‘s behind. „You have no idea how long I‘ve been trying to get the upper hand over you, Allen. I just didn‘t think it‘d end up being so enjoyable.“

„Oh come on, just get it over with, Julian.“ Barry tried to sound angry and put out, but that was a hart feat to accomplish when really he was caught between grinning and pretending not to be so turned on that his eyes were about to go cross-eyed. He couldn‘t believe it. He couldn‘t believe he was going to go through with it and going to get his fantasy fulfilled and-

SMACK!

Barry was jolted against the table and gasped as his face slammed back into the keyboard. No doubt the comment field would have a glorious keyboard smash in it by the time they were done.

„Now, Allen. I‘d been watching you for twenty minutes, reading that filth instead of doing work, so that‘s how long I‘m going to spank you for. I‘m going to set a timer, and only your safe word will get you out before.“

There was some rustling and clicking, and then Julian‘s phone was laid in front of him, with a timer set to twenty minutes.

Right after Julian had pressed the start button, the next slap came, and then they never stopped. About five spanks in Barry was so turned on he couldn‘t see straight, and he was sure that he would come before the end of this. Julian was a damn good spanker. He‘d seen the man‘s upper arms, and feeling what they could do on his own ass was just too good. He knew he was making noises one shouldn‘t make when being disciplined by a coworker in such a humiliating way, but he just couldn‘t help it.

He flushed with embarrassment when a moan escaped him at a particularly hard slap, and he could hear a chuckle behind him. Oh god, Julian would never stop making fun of him now, teasing him endlessly and making snide comments because of this. He‘d probably end up hating Barry even more because he broke the rules, but Barry just hadn‘t been able to help it! And he could always catch up on work quickly after Julian had left… he was a speedster, after all.

„Ow, oh gosh, Julian!“ Julian just snickered behind him and gave him another vicious slap. The timer told him that there were seventeen minutes still to go.

„I‘m sorry, Julian.“

„No, Allen, you aren‘t. You‘re enjoying this far too much. Maybe I should have called Singh up before to witness your punishment so there might actually be some better behavior from you for a while.

Oh gosh. Singh… Singh witnessing this would be the ultimate humiliation. He wouldn‘t be able to look him in the eye after that, he‘d need to quit his job and find something somewhere else but then he‘d need to leave Central but Central had all his friends and family and Joe and Central needed the Flash and-

He took a deep breath and winced as it was interrupted by another slam on his ass, followed by his nose painfully colliding with the keyboard yet again. He tried to nudge it away, but only managed to inexplicably hit his teeth on it at the next slap.

„Please, Julian, no Singh. Please, I‘ll be good“, he moaned, clenching his eyes at the impact of the next slap.

„Will you be though, Allen? I know you, you can never be good for long...“

„Yes, yes, I will be! I will be so good, Jules, so good! I‘ll never read at work anymore!“

„And I‘m supposed to believe that, yes?“

Of course Julian wouldn‘t believe him, Julian knew just as well as Barry that he could never stay away from temptation for long. And now that the prospect of another infringement also brought the prospect of more of Julian‘s strong hands on his ass, turning it delicously red and hot and burning and everything that Barry craved but never got… yeah, he had no illusions of lasting long without stepping over the line again. That didn‘t mean he had to say it though.

„Yes! Yes, Sir, I‘ll be so very good, I‘ll be a good boy, I swear!“

He grunted at the next slap, shuddering as he was being pushed closer and closer to an orgasm filled with pain and shame and something so wonderfully satisfying that he couldn‘t put a finger on it.

„Jul- I‘m gonna-“

He didn‘t get to finish his sentence before Julian spanked him again, pushing him against the table just like before and creating that last little bit of friction that Barry needed to send him over.

He writhed there on the table, squirming under Julian‘s spanks as they continued and continued, only to collapse back down on the hard surface once he‘d ridden out his high.

„Well, it seems like someone enjoyed this more than they should have“; came the dry remark from behind him, but Barry couldn‘t quite be arsed to care. Julian‘s spanks had become a little less intense now, but even so they started to not feel good anymore on his ass, adding pain and heat into his already sore andhot skin with every slap, but he still had a minute to go and he knew that Julian, accurate person that he was, wouldn‘t stop before the timer went off. So he settled down and just let it happen, closing his eyes with a sigh as he let himself be rocked into his desk. His hips were starting to feel really sore too, and his nose, from being pressed into the keyboard all the time. He wasn‘t sure he wanted this anymore, somehow, but he also wasn‘t quite sure if he wanted it to stop. He‘d been really bad after all… He‘d broken the rules, and boys who broke the rules needed to be punished.

And it was only another minute of it.

Less than a minute now, actually.

He thought so, at least.

There was no more added pain to his ass, but it almost felt like there was something cool instead. Weird, spankings were never cool. There was a pressure on the back of his head, but his nose didn‘t hurt from the next keyboard smash. It was weird… really weird.

When he came to, Barry found himself lying on the floor, his own jacket bunched up under his head. He‘d been cleaned up and his pants had been pulled up, but they weren‘t closed yet. He groaned and sat up, looking around in confusion. The clattering of the keyboard one desk over stopped, and then there were footsteps shortly before Julian‘s face appeared over him, looking vaguely concerned.

„Alright there, Allen? You passed out...“

Ah. Yes. There‘d been that spanking. That very great, very delicious spanking.

He sat up more fully, wincing as he put some weight on his tender behind. „Sorry, I just… really get into this floaty subspace“, he murmured, still trying to collect and orient himself. Now that he was slowly coming back, something was missing, but he couldn‘t quite put his finger on it. He felt vaguely cold, but knew it didn‘t have anything to do with the temperature in the room.

„Hey, Allen. Allen, you alright?“ Barry blinked up at Julian, suddenly feeling like he needed to cry.

„I...don‘t know?“ His voice sounded too high for his own ears, and somehow it was just wrong. It was wrong and cold and the floor was too hard but he didn‘t know how to fix that and-

„Hey. Alright, come here.“ He felt himself being pulled forward, and then he was in Julian‘s arms, arms that were warm and soft and just so very right.

„Hugs are good“, he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Julian and holding on to him. He had no idea why he suddenly felt like cuddling with his coworker, but Julian didn‘t say anything against it so he would take what he could get. And surprisingly, Julian even held out for quite a while, sitting there with his back agains ta leg of Barry‘s desk with Barry in his arms and quietly stroking his back.

By the time he‘d had enough of being touchy-feely and started to get antsy under Barry, Barry had managed to collect himself together enough to understand that Julian had somehow managed to get him deep into subspace, where Barry had been so lost that he‘d been basically unconscious. And then he seemed to have had somewhat of a subdrop. Luckily instincts had seemed to kick in on Julian‘s side, Barry mused as he climbed out of his lap. He wouldn‘t want to know where he‘d been had Julian not given in and given him some aftercare.

Somehow, the friendly clap on the back Julian gave him after they‘d both gotten up again seemed a bit stilted, but that was okay. It was Julian, after all.

When Barry sat down to work again he found the window with the fic still open. The latest comment had been posted under Barry‘s pseud, and it was a keysmash of impressive length. And under that, a comment that Barry clearly hadn‘t written himself.

 

ChasingTheImpossible:

_södlkfjdöfgjasöljdöogijaöergijödkflgäsdlkllöölölölöllllllllllllllllllllllaoirgfkjaörlgkjdölfkvjaöskfijaökgjaödlfkjgaödklgjaöelkhgijaöelrkgjaöelgkjdfdfksgjaöeoigjaöergjaäeporgjaäelkigjöaldkfjgöadjfudihgäaeorkg#peogiäapwoejtäoiwajtuoaiwjtuiw4uthaejglaksfm#AWPOITPEAOZJÖOISJGÄLAKJFLAKJÖGLDJFGÄKIJÄkiJlkjögalkjrögljserpotijsäthjdlgikjaeportgj#aethojadgrja#perogjaädkgmjaädikgjaäirejtäaephgjslkihjsödlgkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk#seörgklsädfkgjäsdpgka#poergk#aohgjakfjaegijaäergjaädpfijgalkdjäkf#ajergkjaäedrgijaäerpgjaädkfgjdöfjhäsortihjäaerkhgj#adprgkaädlkgjiäadifjgäadkfjgböosirtjhgäseprijgäpaeirjutaierugjoaidjgoiae8utüäiaojerägkdäfikgvjssssssssgödlkjöoiahjrgäaidjfäapijdäfodifäapwoejfgaaaaaaaaaaaaaäpojrgp#ojhbahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhäpigjäaeijhäaeoijhäaoiejhälkfnäaäoirgjäae_

_Great story. Helped me get a lot closer to my coworker in ways I would not have imagined. Now I just need to figure out how to ask him out for coffee. Maybe I will check your profile for fictional tips on that later.  
-A new fan._

 

Barry leaned over just enough to be able to peer at Julian‘s screen, and saw the challenge in Julian‘s eyes when Barry could see that he was browsing through the works of one varric_tethras. Barry just laughed and sent Julian the link to varric‘s best aftercare fic.

 

Somehow, he felt, this would be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
